1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an apparatus and method for clean up and disposal of cement and concrete waste. The use of the subject apparatus and method facilitates the clean up of cement and concrete waste at a job site. Cement trucks having a cement mixing drum connected to a chute for delivering mixed concrete from the mixer to a particular location are commonly used throughout the country in the construction of buildings, roads and other concrete structures. When the job is finished, the cement within the chute, must be cleaned before the truck leaves the job site. Otherwise, the concrete will harden making it difficult or impossible to clean off the chute. It is common practice to wash the waste from the chute onto the ground, into a wheelbarrow, or into a nearby storm drain. However, such disposal usually violates local laws or ordinances governing the disposal of concrete or cement waste. Nevertheless, this is done regularly, either intentionally or unintentionally, because no other facilities are available at a job site to clean up the concrete waste. This invention protects the environment by keeping cement and concrete and waste from being disposed of into the storm sewers.
2. Description of Related Art
Cummins U.S. Pat. No. 6,033,178 discloses a device that mounts to the rear tail gate of a pick up truck and allows the user to lift the trash container off the ground for transport. Cummins discloses an articulating support frame which is attached to the back of a pick up truck. The frame engages the trash container and lifts it to a raised position for transport by the vehicle.
Mottin U.S. Pat. No. 3,083,849 discloses an apparatus for collecting waste materials including a waste container which is hydraulically lifted and dumped into a truck.
Updik, Jr. U.S. Pat. No. 3,762,586 discloses a refuse collection vehicle and a front loading bin which may be hydraulically raised to dump the refuse therein into the main body of the vehicle.
Hite U.S. Pat. No. 4,596,347 discloses a rear mounted utility box with a dumping pivot for lawn and garden tractor.
Dula U.S. Pat. No. 5,738,261 discloses a vehicle hitch for securing a hand cart.
Kann et al. U.S. Pat. No. 5,599,071 discloses a trash truck which has a front compartment which can be loaded and then raised to dump the contents thereof into the truck.
Szinte U.S. Pat. No. 5,833,428 discloses a refuse receptacle collection assembly which includes a container which can be engaged by a truck and raised so that the contents thereof can be dumped into the truck.
Ramsey et al. U.S. Pat. No. 5,879,015 discloses a trash truck that can pick up a trash container and dump it over the side of the truck into the truck.
None of the foregoing prior art discloses apparatus mounted to a cement truck for clean up and disposal of concrete and cement waste or any method for doing so.
The present invention fills an environmental need for an apparatus and method for facilitating and enabling the disposal of concrete and cement waste. The present invention provides an apparatus and method that allows the waste in the concrete delivery chute or otherwise on the job site to be removed easily and transported to the cement production facility or some other remote location where it may be recycled.
In one embodiment of this invention, the apparatus includes a container to receive cement and concrete waste. The container is a barrel or other receptacle which may be made of metal, plastic or any other suitable material. The apparatus further includes some facilities for supporting the container, such as a cart which allows the container to be moved easily along the ground. The cart, preferably, has a brake to allow its movement to be slowed or stopped by an operator. The cart includes facilities for securing the container onto the cart.
A lifting assembly is mounted to the frame of a cement mixer truck, preferably between the cab of the truck and the mixer, for lifting the cart and the container mounted thereto off the ground for transport of the cement waste to a remote location, typically the concrete production facility where it can be recycled. The lifting assembly includes an electric or manual winch which can be operated to lift the heavy cart and container off the ground. The electric winch can be powered by the battery of the truck. After the cart is engaged by the lifting assembly, it is secured to the truck so that it can be safely transported. The container is covered by a lid during transport.
An optional agitation or vibrating assembly may also be mounted to agitate the waste in the container to prevent the cement from setting during transport. This may be externally mounted to the container or a vibrating element may be extended into the concrete waste in the container to vibrate it from either the top, bottom or sides of the container.
The subject method of this invention includes positioning a drum or container under the chute of the cement truck so that material collected from washing the chute can be deposited into the container. Waste located in the chute is washed from the chute and collected in the container. Additional waste may also be removed from the job site by hand and deposited into the container. The container is then moved to a position where it can be lifted onto the frame of the cement truck. The container is then lifted onto the cement truck and is secured to allow safe transport of the container to a remote location.
Use of the apparatus and method of this invention avoids depositing cement or concrete waste in locations that may violate laws or ordinances. By storing the container on the cement truck when it is not in use, it insures that a convenient apparatus and method of concrete and cement disposal is always available wherever the cement truck is present. When the cement truck returns to the cement or concrete production facility, the waste may be recycled and used in future cement or concrete production. Alternatively, it may be safely disposed of at the production facility, if desired.
Further aspects of the present invention will become apparent from the following detailed description when considered in conjunction with the accompanying drawings. It should be understood, however, that the detailed description and the specific examples while representing the preferred embodiments are given by way of illustration only.